Lâche
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant DMC, durant l'attaque du Kraken, Jack s'enfuit... Elizabeth le voit...


_**Disclaimer: Disney **_

_**Bonsoir ! Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Lâche" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. **_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Lâche**

Les yeux révulsés par l'horreur et le dégout, Elizabeth regardait la chaloupe s'éloigner du Black Pearl.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'elle voyait était vrai. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra de déception et elle regard la chaloupe s'éloigner un peu plus du Black Pearl et du combat qui s'y déroulait.

La barque était loin du navire maintenant mais Elizabeth savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire erreur sur l'identité de son occupant. Des longs cheveux noirs et la tâche rouge d'un bandana couleur sang.

Jack.

Jack Sparrow.

Une part d'elle avait beau s'y attendre, la jeune femme vacilla sous la déception. Elle avait cru, elle avait vraiment cru en Jack. Elle était certaine que le pirate finirait par se comporter avec honneur, mieux elle l'espérait. Elle le souhaitait ardemment car c'était à cette condition qu'elle pourrait enfin se laisser aller et succomber à son désir de lui. Dès l'instant où Jack agirait avec honneur, elle devrait le récompenser ainsi qu'elle l'avait promis. Après tout, elle était elle-même une femme d'honneur. Une femme qui ne reprenait pas sa parole… Sauf en de rares occasions.

Mais celle-ci n'en aurait pas fait partie.

Elizabeth désirait le pirate, son corps l'appelait trop, sa bouche attendait avec trop d'impatience de ployer sous celle de Jack pour qu'elle se dérobe. Elle n'attendait qu'une excuse, une raison de lui donner la récompense qu'elle en était venue à espérer de tous ses vœux et elle avait cru qu'il en allait de même pour le pirate.

Seulement elle devait s'être trompée, sinon pourquoi Jack se trouvait il à quelques nœuds du Pearl, seul à bord d'une chaloupe ?

Le dégout submergea Elizabeth et elle ressentit une bouffée de haine à l'égard du pirate qui ne jouait pas le jeu de la séduction qu'elle avait tenté de lui imposer. Pourquoi ne se conduisait il pas en homme bien ? Pourquoi ne lui fournissait il pas l'excuse dont elle avait tellement besoin à ses propres yeux ?

Elizabeth darda ses yeux sombres sur la chaloupe à présent immobile.

Autour d'elle, les hommes s'agitaient et s'empressaient de courir pour rassembler des armes. Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Jack. Personne sauf elle. Personne sauf celle qui guettait désespérément le moment où elle pourrait trouver une justification au geste qu'elle brûlait de faire sans réussir à l'assumer.

Elizabeth hoqueta à cette pensée et au désir qui lui tordait les reins puis regarda à nouveau la chaloupe dans laquelle fuyait sa faiblesse qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir. Elizabeth secoua la tête avec dégout.

« Lâche. » Souffla-t-elle sans savoir de qui entre Jack et elle méritait le plus ce qualificatif.

Jack fuyait la mort et le Kraken. Elizabeth fuyait son désir.

« Lâche. » Répéta à mi-voix la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers les matelots.

D'un air décidé, elle saisit l'arme que lui tendait Will et chassa Jack de ses pensées. Elle allait se battre pour Will puisque Jack était trop lâche pour se battre pour elle.

La suite du combat se perdit dans un brouillard de peur et de souffrance pour Elizabeth. Elle se battait avec la hargne de ceux qui ont quelque chose à prouver ou plus rien à perdre.

Finalement le Kraken fit voler son fusil et Elizabeth se força à avancer encore. Elle posa la main sur la crosse de l'arme et grogna devant la botte qui l'immobilisait.

Alors elle leva les yeux.

Jack était là. Un sourire émerveillé se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth et pendant une fraction de seconde elle oublia le combat, le Kraken, Will. Seul comptait Jack. Il était revenu. Il s'était comporté comme un homme bien et non comme un lâche. Elizabeth agrippa sa jambe et se laissa aller contre sa cuisse. Bientôt, ce serait à son tour de se montrer forte. De récompenser Jack ainsi qu'elle rêvait d'avoir une bonne excuse pour le faire.

()()

Elizabeth se tourna vers Jack et humecta ses lèvres, le souffle court. Elle se demanda un instant qui, de celui qui fuit un danger bien réel ou de celle qui cache son désir, était le plus lâche.

Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Jack et elle oublia le reste pendant quelques secondes. Mais finalement elle se souvint… Embrasser Jack pour le distraire, l'embrasser pour les sauver. Elle avait besoin d'une excuse, toujours. Elle referma les fers sur les poignets de Jack et leurs regards s'embrassèrent.

Une fois de plus Elizabeth tenta de se justifier, de trouver des excuses à son désir.

Son cœur s'arrêta tandis que Jack la fixait.

« Pirate » Souffla t'il tendrement.

Lâche… Entendit Elizabeth.

Car après tout, être un pirate c'était avant tout savoir fuir. Et ceux qui fuyaient étaient des lâches…

A son tour Elizabeth monta dans une chaloupe et s'éloigna.

Jack avait raison, ils étaient pareils.

Elle aussi était lâche.


End file.
